


Hermes.

by Achievelandia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim brings home a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermes.

"You are NOT keeping that thing in our flat, Jim." Sebastian's voice was deadpan as he watched Jim hug the small ball of fluff to his chest. It was bad enough that Jim picked up stray people and didn't look after them, but a cat was taking it a BIT too far.

"What? Of course I'm keeping it in MY flat, Sebby." Jim wandered into the kitchen and placed the small ball of ginger fluff on the table, moving to get it a saucer of milk before watching it bat one of Sebastian's empty cigarette packets across the table. Sebastian wandered over, watching it for a second before grudgingly petting it's head. "What's it called then?" He muttered.

As an example of his disconcerting domesticity, Jim grinned up at Sebastian, "I thought I'd let you pick." Sebastian paused, watching as the cat rolled onto it's back and waved its paws in the air... "Hermes. It's name is Hermes." Deep down Sebastian knew that there would be no getting rid of the beast now he'd named it, but oddly enough, that didn't really phase him.


End file.
